Please Don't Go
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Christian wants to escape the heartbreak caused by Cherish's wandering eye...and he intends to do it by any means necessary. Christian/OC.


_**So this is what happens when I get a dark muse at two o'clock in the morning…**_

**Please Don't Go**

"Why?" Christian sobbed from his seat on the hotel bed. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, Christian!" Cherish came to sit beside him, reaching for his hand.

He recoiled, standing up quickly and retreating to the far wall and sliding down to his knees. "No you don't…If you loved me, you wouldn't keep doing this to me."

Cherish looked down at her hands, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry, Christian…I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident…"

"Accident?" Christian looked up at her. His normally beautiful teal eyes were bleary and bloodshot and his long blond hair was matted and tangled. This Christian was hardly a whisper of the captivating man Cherish had fallen in love with. "So you accidentally fell vagina-first onto Shawn Michaels' erect penis? I knew he was a sexy boy, but damn it Cherish!"

Cherish sighed and padded over to where her fiancée was curled up on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cradling him as he continued to cry out his hurt and betrayal. The sobs that racked his body shook her as well. She knew she was wrong for what she'd done to him so many times. Christian didn't deserve this. He deserved a woman who would treat him with respect and love, someone other than her.

"Christian," she said softly, waiting to make sure she had his attention. The sight of his bloodshot eyes almost brought tears to her own. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I know there's really nothing I can say or do to make this right, but I'm sorry. Shawn means nothing to me. It was a lapse of judgment. I love you, Christian, and only you."

Christian gave her a rueful smile, his breath hitching as the sobs started to subside. "You know, I believed you the first time you said that. And the second time. But every time you say it, I believe it a little less. I believe it a little less because each time I forgive you and each time, it comes around to bite me in the ass and I get my heart broken again. I can't take this anymore, Cherish…I can't…"

He roughly shoved her away from him, getting to his feet. A little wobbly after being on his knees for so long, he braced a hand against the wall for support. He looked at her for a moment, mouthed "I love you" and was out the door. Stunned, Cherish could only stare at the door before she staggered upright and gave chase. But by time she'd made it into the hotel hallway, Christian was gone.

She went a little ways down the hall and tried her first thought, her brother's room. Christian and Edge had been best friends since high school and Christian often went to him when he was upset. She knocked on the door rapidly, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Edge opened the door clad only in a towel, a look of surprise on his face.

"Cherish? What's up?" Edge asked, leaning on the door frame. His still-wet hair was dripping down his chest and back.

"Have you seen Christian?" Her words came out rushed and she hoped he could understand her. "I told him about Shawn and he just left."

"You told him about Shawn? Why would you do that?" Edge seemed bewildered. "You know how he is!"

"He needed to know, Edge. I couldn't keep lying and hurting him like that…now have you seen him or not?"

"Not since we left the arena."

"Thanks." She turned away from her brother and continued her search. She tried to think of where he would go. He'd left his wallet with all his identification back in their room so he most likely hadn't left the hotel. He didn't drink this late at night so he wouldn't be at the hotel bar. He wasn't in Edge's room so that left only one more place: Chris Jericho's room. She bolted toward Y2J's room and sure enough the door was slightly ajar.

"Chris?" she called out quietly. There was no answer. She pushed the door open a little more and let herself into Jericho's room. The Ayatollah of Rock n Rollah was nowhere to be seen. That didn't faze her; Jericho was known for his late night partying, even in his current injured state. He most likely wouldn't be back until the wee hours in the morning. What did worry her was the fact that it looked like one of Jericho's bags had been ransacked and not by the Codebreaker himself.

She went over to the disheveled bag, intent on checking it out. That's when the sound hit her. It was a quiet sound and she had to be absolutely still in order to hear it again. It sounded familiar. Slowly, carefully she followed the sound as it led her to the bathroom in Jericho's room. The bathroom door was cracked and through the sliver she could see Christian lying on his side sobbing weakly.

"Christian!" Cherish breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed the door open fully and entered the bathroom. Her relief was short-lived as she immediately noticed all the empty prescription pill bottles littered around Christian's body. She dropped to her knees, scanning the labels. They were strong painkillers and sleeping pills, prescribed to Chris Jericho to help with his recent knee surgery.

"Oh my god, Christian, what did you do?" Cherish whispered, crawling over to him.

"Ch-Cherish?" Christian groaned weakly, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He opened one of his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here." She reached his side, petting his hair and positioning him so that his head was in her lap.

"Cherish." He repeated more resolutely. He looked up at her and a small semblance of his famous smirk appeared before he closed his eyes. "Fitting I would see you in my final moments."

"No! Christian? Christian!" She shook him violently. He didn't respond at first, but slowly opened his eyes again. "How much of this shit did you take?"

"All of it…" He weakly pointed to a half empty bottle of Ambien sitting on the counter. "And then some. I'm dying, Cherish." His eyes slipped shut again.

"Christian? Wake up!" She patted his cheek, hoping for a response. She felt tears start to slide down her cheeks. "Why did you do this?"

"I told you I couldn't take any more pain…it hurts so much…I just want it to stop hurting…" His words were barely a whisper. It hit her; Christian was trying to die to get away from all the pain she'd caused him. She'd driven her fiancée to suicide…

"I can make it stop! I love you and only you, Christian. No more sleeping around, no more one night stands. None of it, I promise! I love you!" She finally broke down in sobs, hugging him close. In her mind, she knew she should be calling for help but she couldn't even begin to consider leaving his side, lest he completely give up. "Please don't leave me!"

A hand came to rest over hers, making her look down into pools of teal. "You really mean that?"

"I do! I mean it, I promise. Please don't leave me…" She repeated.

"Holy shit! What the hell is going on here?!" A familiar voice boomed in the doorway. It was Chris Jericho. "The fuck happened to Christian?"

Cherish made a wild gesture around them. "He took all your prescription shit!"

"Is he…is he dead?" Chris's eyes were as wide as cerulean dinner plates.

"No, you jackass!" She went back to cradling Christian's head, noticing that his breaths were getting shallower. "But he's fading fast. Go call for help!"

She heard Chris retreat back into the room, listening as he frantically clued the 911 dispatcher in on the situation. She gently rocked Christian, willing him to keep breathing and keep his heart beating. "Please, baby. Fight it. Look at me, don't close your eyes. You've got to stay awake. Don't leave me…"

* * *

"I love you." Cherish whispered as she snuggled up against Christian in the hospital bed. It really wasn't meant for two people, but that gave her an excuse to be as close to him as possible.

"I love you too." Christian lightly kissed her forehead, wrapping the arm that wasn't stuck with an IV around her. "H-have you given any thought to the wedding?"

She leaned back to look at him, astonished. "You still want to marry me?"

"If you intend to keep the promise you made that night, yes." He pulled her back into him. "Cherish, I put that ring on your finger for a reason. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…and only you."

"Only you, Christian. I promise." She sighed happily, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Only ever you."

_**Reviews are appreciated :)**_


End file.
